Midnight
by JustRWBY
Summary: NOTE: Super fluffy but no actual smut. When Yang and Blake are away. Ruby and Weiss decide to get wasted, kissing ensues.


Midnight

A dreary night. Cold rain drizzled down the frosted windows as the wind blew, energetically misplacing any stray objects caught in the fray. Inside the dormitory was a different story however. A cosy room, invitingly filled with trinkets and tools for four teenage boarding schoolers. Occupying the room however, was only half the usual cast, the blond brute and the cool Faunus were inexplicably away- assumedly out for the night.

 _"This bottle is almost done Weiss"_ Ruby said, brandishing a wine bottle over her head, a makeshift weapon. One would be hard pressed to find a fair rebuttal as to why the two were drinking- especially as the younger was far too young to handle such liquids- but at the very least rationality was a defining trait of _one_ of the two and they were safely in their dormitory.

Slowly guiding Ruby's arm back onto the bed, Weiss took a sip from her glass.  
 _"I am aware of that Ruby, now please, try not to hurt anyone"_

 _"Don't be a worrywart Weiss- ha, worrywart Weiss- I would never hit you"_

 _"That's not who I was referring to..."_ Weiss said, rolling her eyes. Taking the bottle from Ruby's hand, Weiss emptied the remaining alcohol into their glasses.

 _"To Beacon"_ Weiss said, raising her glass.

 _"To bacon!"_ Ruby exclaimed, wine sloshing onto the bed as she thrusted her glass into the air. Weiss slowly indulged in her drink, closing her eyes as she did so. Upon opening them she saw Ruby had downed the whole thing, smacking her lips.

 _"Maybe we should take a break"_ Weiss suggested, prying the glass away from Ruby's sturdy grasp.

 _"Fine. Lightweight"_ Ruby giggled, causing another eye roll _"anyway, as I was saying, you just got to feel it out, ya know?"_ She said, continuing their discussion.

A common dispute between the two was combat theory, this time fuelled by intoxication. Always at ends with each other, the fighting partners could never seem to agree about anything. On this particular night, they were heatedly arguing about how to execute a recently devised team attack.

 _"You can't just feel it out, what's the timing? I need you to actually choreograph the move. I swear, every time we practice it you've changed it"_

 _"Well I do make some adjustments. But I just sorta do it without thinking- "_

 _"You do everything without thinking"_

 _"-so, it just works"_ Ruby continued, ignoring the heiress' remark.

 _"Ruby, you have incredible motor functions, truly. I'll be the first to admit that your talents far outdo mine, but honestly, you have no sense of consistency. I've never once seen you practice the same move twice, you always- and I mean always- do a random assortment of attacks every time" Weiss lamented. "It lacks rhythm, it lacks nuance. I can't for the life of me understand how you balance yourself with that thing"_

Ruby chuckled- secretly offended that anyone would call Crescent Rose _thing_ -, lightly punching her friend in the shoulder. _"Oh Weiss, you know how stiff you sound? Nag, nag, nag, keep your back straight, nag, nag, nag, your timing is all wrong. I think you need to accept Weiss, that I'm just way out of your league"_ Ruby laughed, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled indignantly. She tackled Ruby onto the bed, grabbing her arms. The two flailed around, until Weiss was victorious. She knelt, straddled over a defeated Ruby who looked to the side, pouting.

 _"No fair Weiss, you caught me off guard"_ she whined.

 _"Sorry what was that? Something about being out of your league?"_ Weiss teased. _"Maybe my reaction times are just better than yours"_ Weiss said, grinning.

 _"Oh yeah, prove it!"_ Ruby challenged. So she did. Leaning in, Weiss kissed Ruby smack bang on the lips, causing a muffled remark of surprise. She lingered for a moment, Weiss noted Ruby's lips tasted sweet -like cherries- before breaking apart. Weiss was met face to face with a wide eyed Ruby, speechless, for once.

Weiss cooed _"Guess I really do have better reaction times. Maybe I overestimated you Ruby"_

Words seemed to escape Ruby, who could only meekly nod, all her previous courage gone.

Weiss, brought a hand to Ruby's cheek, slowly stroking it. God, she was drunk, _what the hell was she thinking!?_

 _You can't back down now, you'll never hear the end of it._ Weiss smiled, whispering into Ruby's ear.

 _"So, miss Rose, what next?"_ She murmured, assertively.

Ruby's gaze lingered around Weiss lip, almost longingly. _Is she calling my bluff?_

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck, pulling her in close. Weiss could hear Ruby's uneven breaths as their foreheads connected. They stared into each other's eyes, silently communicating. _Her_ _eyes are beautiful_ Weiss couldn't help but think. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to break their gaze. Slowly and with much effort, Weiss moved her head to Ruby's forehead and gently began kissing it.

Ruby started lightly stroking her partner's hair, massaging her scalp. Weiss smiled despite herself. The two continued the action for a short while, indulging in silence. Weiss stopped, causing Ruby to do the same. She gently took Ruby's hands out of her hair and let them lay to her sides on the bed. She grasped them, stroking them with her thumbs. The pair were close to each other. Really close. Weiss could feel the slow, melodic beat of Ruby's heart on her chest. Their warmth shared, Weiss pulled Ruby in for another kiss.

It was softer then the last, both parties expecting it. It was also longer. The two held the connection for as long as she could before Weiss broke away for air. Not a moment after, Ruby stole another kiss, catching an out of breath Weiss off guard. Ruby hummed in delight as they shared the moment. She then pushed Weiss off of herself, rolling over so that now she was on top.

Ruby, still without saying a word, planted her head into Weiss' neck. Weiss bit her lip and lamented in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Ruby nibbled at her neck. Ruby giggled drunkenly, licking the now red mark she had left. Weiss, tried to avert her eyes. _What the hell has happened? Surely this is a lapse in judgement. But Ruby..._

Ruby sat up, resting on Weiss' hips. Weiss looked over to her. For a moment, she just stared through Weiss, into the distance, before a mischievous grin grew on her face. _Oh no_

In a flash of petals, Ruby was gone. Her intentions were apparent not a moment later as Weiss lost her vision. Laying in nervous anticipation, Weiss called out _"Ruby?"._ No reply.

Suddenly Weiss felt the weight of the younger girl on the end of the bed as it gave a little. She felt the weight slowly center as she drew closer. Weiss was about to speak but instead yelped in surprise as she felt a tingling feeling in her right foot. Ruby giggled, quickly laying down kisses on the bottom on Weiss' foot. Massaging it, she moved her mouth to the toes. Weiss tried not to laugh, being tickled as Ruby enveloped her toes with her mouth.

Weiss couldn't deny it felt great, relaxing yet stimulating at the same time. Ruby continued sucking until Weiss began getting restless. She continued crawling up until she could hear Weiss' quick breathing. She attempted to peck her on the lips- with some accuracy- and placed her hands on the Schnee's shoulders. Slowly sliding her hands around Weiss' petite figure, she stopped at her waist. She fumbled a little with Weiss' nightgown in the darkness but eventually managed to pull it off. Weiss instinctively shielded her chest with her arms, although no one could see her in such a state what with the lights off. Ruby continued her silent escapade, wrapping her arms around the heiress' waist and pull her in close, sitting on her lap. The pair awkwardly found the other's mouth in the blackness and initiated another kiss. This one a lot sloppier but no less enjoyable for the two. Weiss could feel Ruby's grip tighten was Weiss leant into the kiss. The two broke apart, panting slightly.

Ruby started with Weiss' lower lip, lightly biting it before licking a continuous trail down her neck. Once Ruby made it past the spot where she had left a hickey, Ruby circled around and down close to where her collar bone was, previously being covered up by her gown. Weiss inhaled sharply, holding her breath, as Ruby's tongue slid lower down to Weiss chest. _Should I stop this?_

There she stopped however, adjusting her grip on Weiss' hips. Weiss let out a low sigh of relief. She started to stroke Ruby's short, brown hair. It was smooth to the touch and Ruby let out a low hum of appreciation at the motion. Ruby was not finished however. Gently shaking of her teammate's hand, she leant in and began layering kiss upon kiss onto the top of Weiss' petite chest. Weiss started to raise her hand to stop Ruby but thought better of it. _This is harmless enough, right?"_

Ruby continued to lightly kiss the top of Weiss' breasts, seemingly aware enough not to take her bra off. She took her hands off of Weiss' waist and rummaged around for a moment, attempting to find Weiss' hands. Upon doing so Weiss nearly lost her balance without her arms supporting her but Ruby pulled her back up. When she did so Ruby squeezed them reassuringly, almost as to say _"I've got you"_. _When did this girl get so damned mature?_

Weiss smiled wryly –although no one could see it- and kissed the top of Ruby's head, taking in the scent of her hair. Ruby's pace eventually slowed down to a halt, departing with a playful bite, Weiss exclaimed in surprise looking down. She couldn't see Ruby but she felt her gaze, those brilliant silver eyes gazing into her own, baby blue ones. Carefully, Weiss leant in, aiming for her younger partner's lips. She succeeded, ensuing a passionate yet tender embrace stemming from the mouth. Soon however she felt Ruby's tongue flare. Much to the heiress' surprise Ruby pushed it into Weiss' mouth, rolling their tongues around vigorously. Furthermore, she leant heavily into the kiss, shifting her weight onto Weiss who fell flat on the bed. There Ruby lay, pinning a wide-eyed Weiss onto the mattress. Weiss felt Ruby become more aggressive, the kiss turning rougher. Weiss, squirmed ever so slightly, feeling Ruby's tongue intruding onto hers. She hesitated to move her arms however, not wanting to seem awkward.

Ruby let go of Weiss' right hand as she moved it towards the Schnee's head. She grabbed a length of Weiss' long, silver hair and gave it a little tug. Weiss squeaked, completely muffled by their kiss. Ruby's left hand kept Weiss in place as the other began running down Weiss' face. Soon she shifted it down Weiss' waist where she tensed up a little. Weiss once again writhed as her teammate forcefully continued their kiss. Ruby didn't disdain however and she slowly inched her down further and further past Weiss' navel until she felt Ruby's fingers touch fabric.

Weiss broke the connection between the two and with great effort pushed Ruby off her, yelling in objection. Ruby tumbled and landed half off the bed. Weiss turned on her side, curling up defensively. She let out a choked cry and quickly raised a hand to her mouth to silence it. _Oh Christ, I ruined it._

A deathly silence ensued with Weiss curled up on the edge of the bed and Ruby leaning on the other, sitting on the floor. Tension was thicker then mud and Weiss felt like she could die from the awkwardness. The alcohol had worn off and Weiss was hit with the sober realization of what had transpired. Seconds turned to minutes and every passing moment was an eternity. After what could have been anything from minutes to hours Ruby piped up.

"Weiss I- "

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Weiss interjected.

"What?"

"I messed up, I called it off. I'm sorry.

"No Weiss, don't be ridiculous. It's ok, I don't mind, we don't have to..." Ruby's voice trailed off, the sobering hindsight kicking in.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I made things get out of hand. I didn't respect your boundaries, it's my fault"

Silence befell the two of them once again. Weiss just lay still, her heartbeat finally regulating itself. She counted its rhythm, 1, 2, 3, 4. She focused her ears but didn't hear anything. She was sure that Ruby had left. She was sure until she felt arms tenderly wrap around her, until she felt the calming warmth of another's body, until she felt soft lips kiss her cheek. Ruby found Weiss' hand and began stroking it soothingly.

"I love you" Ruby whispered quietly into Weiss' ear. Weiss gently squeezed Ruby's hand, acknowledging she felt the same. They lay still, letting the night wash over them as the new lovers affectionately embraced each other.


End file.
